


Soft Light

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [47]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Soft Light

Scully had stolen my sunglasses before we left the bar and, although the sun was setting, she still wore them as we neared the bench we used to meet at when the X-Files were closed. After picking her up from Detective Ryan's funeral, I had taken her out for a late lunch. Unsure whether she needed food or a drink more, we ended up at a bar near our bench. As it turned out, she opted for more alcohol than food, but she wasn't drunk. I would imagine it would take a lot more than three shots of whiskey for Dana Scully to lose control of her senses.

She sat on the bench, crossing her legs, and crossing her arms over her chest. When I sat next to her, I made sure to leave enough room so she didn't feel like I was crowding her. Our lunch discussion had been strictly professional commentary on the case. Every time there was a lull, I'd be just about to ask her about the funeral, and she'd continue talking about the case. But she never stopped thinking about her former student's funeral, that much I know. And as we sat on the bench, I waited; trying to simultaneously give her space, yet be there for her should she break down. 

It was a nice afternoon, and several people were out and about in the park around us. Scully watched them all with feigned interest. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, squinting in the quickly fading early evening sun. I could have simply asked for my glasses back, but her taking them from me was one of those playful Scully things that got more and more rare with each case. And besides, I took it as a possible sign that she wanted me around. I figured she'd give them back when she was ready.

After a long, comfortable silence, she finally spoke. "She was only one year younger than me, you know."

I nodded, but didn't know what to say.

"Her mom thanked me...at the funeral. She said I was Kelly's favourite instructor at the academy."

"Makes sense why she asked you for help then," I told her.

Scully nodded once, and then ran both hands through her hair. She let her head fall back so that she was looking up into the sky. "My mom said that when I was missing...that you went with her to pick up my headstone."

That hadn't at all been what I thought she was thinking about. "Y-yes, I did," I stuttered, caught off guard. I tried to gauge what she was thinking. Though her face was still towards the sky, from what I could tell, her eyes were closed behind the sunglasses.

"Do you remember what it said on it?" she asked. I couldn't tell by her tone if she already knew the answer or not.

I close my eyes for only a moment, and the stone is there, as clear as if I was looking at it. "Loving daughter and friend," I answered, my voice quieter than I had intended.

She was quiet for so long I wondered if she'd heard me. "All Detective Ryan's said was her name," she finally said. "Why do you think that is?"

She lowered her head then and looked at me. I tried to think, "Umm...maybe she and her family weren't very close. Or maybe that's all they could afford?"

Scully shrugged, "It just made me sad...that's all." She inhaled deeply then and sighed. She took off my glasses and handed them to me. "Here; take these before I forget I have them on and end up taking them home."

"Thanks," I smiled, putting them into the inside pocket of my jacket.

She got up and started walking in the direction of our car, so I followed. "I have to go to my mother's for dinner. Gotta be there in an hour," she said.

"You want me to drive you there?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks." After a moment she added, "You should stay for dinner."

"No, that's alright. I don't want to impose," I answered automatically.

"Mulder, my mom got so used to cooking for a husband and four children, she long ago lost the ability to cook a reasonable amount of food. It's no imposition; she'll be glad to see you."

"Mkay, you talked me into it," I allowed after a minute. Scully smiled at me and I wondered if I had agreed to dinner more for her benefit or my own.


End file.
